I need you
by Rin89
Summary: One shot. SasuxSaku. After five years Sasuke finally came back to Konoha after killing his brother. Sakura is afraid to face him... I can't tell you more. Read and Review pls


It's the first time I write one shot so please go easy on me and don't flame.

I hope you'll like it. If you do then please review. If you don't then I.. I… I'll take all the bishies to another planet together with me and you wouldn't be able to see them!

Now let's begin…

* * *

"I need you" 

Two years passed since the time Sakura saw Sasuke for the last time. But she still remembers clearly every word he said and everything he did at that time. She remember as if it was yesterday when she ran to find Sai and then she saw HIM. He looked at her emotionlessly. His eyes were cold as ice. And then he said that he doesn't care if Orochimaru will take over his body. To kill his brother he'll do everything, even sell his soul to the devil. But that didn't scare her the most. The fact that he almost killed Naruto… and her is still haunting her in nightmares.

Few months later Naruto and Kakashi met Sasuke again and they killed Orochimaru. Then Naruto decided to travel with Sasuke around different countries in order to learn new jutsus which may help them to kill Itachi and destroy Akatsuki. Sakura wanted to go with them but Kakashi told her that Sasuke didn't want her around. It hurt Sakura deeply but since then she didn't talk with anyone about Sasuke. Whenever someone talked about him she quickly changed subject or ran away. When her friends learned about that they tried to never talk about Uchiha survivor in front of her. Sakura was thankful to them, because she didn't know if she would go on if they would remind her of Sasuke.

Now Sasuke and Naruto came back. After two years they finally killed Itachi and all Akatsuki's members. She didn't know details, because they came back just a few hours ago and now they were in hospital. She heard from Shizune that they're badly injured but they won't die.

Sakura was now in Tsunade's office. Hokage still wasn't there. It changed a little. It looked more feminine since Sakura became Hokage's pupil. Both of them spend a lot of time together mostly training but somehow Sakura became like daughter to Tsunade. Now it had a mirror on the left side. Sakura didn't know at first why Tsunade needed mirror in her office. But then Hokage told her that this mirror helps her in observe Konoha. Sakura didn't know what she meant but she didn't ask about it anymore.

She came closer to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She changed a lot since the last time she saw her teammates. Now she was a woman. From time to time Jiraya would try to molest her but she usually would send him to hospital if he ever touched her. She even got her own fanclub. She finally understood how Sasuke fell when he still was in Konoha.

She wears now black dress because she works as medic nin so she would make her clothes dirt every time she came to patient. Black suited her. It made her look more mature.

Her eyes became darker green than before. They weren't so full of life as they were when she was 12. She felt like half of her soul has been drained from her when Sasuke left. She must admit that she still loves him but she swore to herself that when she'll met him she would never show it. She was afraid that he would leave again. Besides she didn't want to be rejected or called annoying again.

Tsunade entered her office. She was tired and her chakra was almost drained out. She looked at Sakura and said

"Come quickly, we need your help with those two. It's not easy to heal them." Sakura's eyes widened in horror. 'Sasuke and Naruto's life in danger? ' She couldn't live knowing that they're dead. She ran to the hospital wing as fast as she could.

* * *

Few hours later Sakura collapsed on the chair in the hospital. She was tired. But at least Naruto and Sasuke were safe now. It shocked her when she found out that Naruto's seal has been broken and that there's no longer Kyuubi in him. She'll ask him about it later. 

Tsunade told her to watch after them all the time. It was her mission so she couldn't refuse. But she even didn't want to. She was only afraid of Sasuke's reaction. She knew that he hates her but he would have to bear her presence when he's in hospital. Kakashi-sensei was on a mission in Snow Country and he wouldn't be back for a month so she couldn't ask him for advice either.

"Sakura-sama, Uchiha-san woke up." said some nurse. Sakura was a bit nervous. She gulped and went to Sasuke's room. She stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath. Then she entered.

Sasuke was laying on the bed. He looked at the window but it was obvious that he noticed that she came. Sakura sighed. He ignored her. How typical of the Uchiha. Well she'll try to make examination as fast as she could then she'll leave him alone.

She wondered how would she call him now. Sasuke-kun? No, they're not kids anymore. Sasuke? She's not his friend to call him that.

"Sasuke-san, I came to check on your body. Would you please remove your shirt?" she asked politely.

Sasuke turned his head and stared at her. 'Sasuke-san?' He was sure that she would call him 'Sasuke-kun' like she used years ago. It seemed that she changed a lot. He noticed that she became a fine woman. She was also strong ninja, he could fell her chakra, and a great medic nin. She really became someone in those years.

"Aa" he answered at least and removed his shirt. Sakura came closed to him and started checking if any of his injures opened. When she checked all of them she smiled.

"It looks like they're healing. In a week you would be able to leave hospital. Oh, how do you feel? Does anywhere it hurts you?" she asked.

"Aa" he answered.

"Oh, where? I don't have much chakra left but I try my best to heal you" she said as she came closer to him.

"Here" he said as he grabbed her hand and put it on his chest. Sakura was taken aback by his action. She shook her head. It's not time to fool around.

"Your chest? Do you have problems with breathing?"

"No" he answered. Sasuke still didn't let go of her hand so it was hard for Sakura to concentrate.

"I don't understand." She said.

"My heart hurts"

"Heart? Oh my god, I didn't think that you were attacked by jutsu that would damage your heart. Who did that to you?" she asked. If she knew the person who did it then she would also know what jutsu he used and she would be able to heal him.

"You" he answered

"Me?" Sakura was confused.

"Aa"

"But what I did?" she asked. Sasuke put his face closer to hers and said:

"You called me Sasuke-san no Sasuke-kun" he said. Sakura's heart was beating like mad.

"I thought that after so many years it wasn't right to call you –kun" she explained.

"You matured" he said.

"You too"

"I wanted to see you" he said. Sakura stared at him. Maybe he hit his head too hard or maybe he lost his mind.

"I don't think so" she answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, two years ago you didn't want me to come with you and Naruto. You didn't want to see me then so why would you want to see me now?" Sakura couldn't believe that she said it.

"You don't know why I didn't want you around?" he asked.

"I don't" Sasuke let go of her hand and turned his head to the window.

"What if you'll get hurt? What if Itachi killed you?" he asked. Sakura blinked. She didn;'t understand what he meant.

"If he killed me then what?" she asked.

"Then I would die too" he answered. Sakura's eyes widened. Did she hear right? Did he just say what she thinks he said?

"Why?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked. Then he grabbed her and pressed his lips against his. At first Sakura was so shocked that she didn't do anything but after a while she started to kiss him back. She moaned when Sasuke put his tongue inside her mouth. It was dream come true for her.

When they broke their kiss he said:

"I love you" then he kissed her once again

"I need you" he said then he kissed her

"I missed you" after that he kissed her again. When he broke the kiss he stared in her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was hugging him and she was crying. But she wasn't crying because she was sad. Right now she was the happiest woman in the world.

"I love you too! I missed you so much! Every day I was thinking of you" she said. Sasuke kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

Few years later Haruno Sakura became Uchiha Sakura and together with her husband Sasuke they had two children… but it is a different story.

THE END

* * *

What do you think about it? 

Please review!


End file.
